Is It Really Love?
by Nikkei Himura
Summary: IchigoXRyou cause I don't like Masaya. An Intresting story Or atleast I think so It's also my first one.
1. A trip to the Museum

((Si, very short I know but that's because chapter 3 is so long >. and this is the only time I'm doing a disclaimer so pay close attention:

I highly doubt Mia Ikumi would be on here typing fanfics about her own graphic novels so I highly doubt anyone typing about Tokyo Mew Mew actually owns in, that's the closest your getting to a disclaimer is tired and grumpy and has been laying in bed for an hour typing the first four chapters of this))

'Why can't I get him out of my head?' the red haired girl thought exasperatedly.

"ICHIGO-CHAN!"

"MASAYA-KUN!" Ichigo called back, she still blushed at the thought of Masaya as her boyfriend, but then again she hated that she couldn't tell him everything.

Like that she was Mew Ichigo.

"… So what do you think?" Masaya asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to go to the Red Data Animal exhibit for our anniversary?"

"Yeah, Okay" Her voice was reluctant though, but Masaya just smiled and look her hand, leading a slightly confused and thought absorbed Ichigo with her.


	2. Angert Cafe

The **Iriomote Mountain Cat, the same picture as before, starring at her, and yet this time she felt it had more significance.**

"**ICHIGO!"**

"**Berry, Why are you here?"**

"**We're delivering a cake for the Museum party tonight." Berry explained, her usual smile on her face, and her hand in Tasuku's. 'Oh that's right, Tasuku and Berry are the delivery service, they really love each other. Why don't I feel like this around Masaya any more?"**

"**Ryou's been keeping us really busy today!" Tasuku said cheerfully, "but it's less work with Berry by my side!" he finished kissing the blonde mew on the cheek.**

'**Ryou, that name again, why do I feel like this whenever I hear it, what's wrong with my lately?'**

"… **Anyway if you don't hurry you'll be late for work."**

"**Oh-NO! I have to work today!" she said as she remembered, locating her date she explained how she forgot she had to work today. Masaya understood and leaned in to kiss her goodbye, but suddenly something didn't feel right, pulling back she turned and ran for the park and the café.**


	3. Shopping

'That worthless, cold hearted, jerk of a BIMBO!' Ichigo screamed in her head, Ryou had once again pointed out she was late.

"Ichigo, could you get me more tea?"

"GET YOUR OWN TEA!" she shouted to the lazy Minto.

"Would you mind scrubbing those dishes with a little less force?"

"Sorry Mr.Akasaka." she said sheepishly as she realized she'd been scrubbing the dishes to hard she was chipping the pain on them.

_Half and hour later_

"Break-time!" Mr. Akasaka called our through the café. After getting rid of the customers he then turned to Ichigo.

"Why don't you go shopping, we're almost out of flower, sugar, and milk." He said. Ichigo nodded and turned towards the door.

"Finally!" Minto said, great fully taking out the rice balls Keiichirou.

"It's not like you work anyway." Ichigo muttered exiting the café and heading towards the park. Closing her eye's she enjoyed the warm spring sun on her face.

"Ichigo, why aren't you at work?" she recognized that snappy voice of one very annoying boss, opening her eyes and turning towards him she snapped back "A: It's break and B: I'm going shopping before we run out of food!" her eye's gave away her annoyance at his interruption of her walk. "Why aren't you at work, When did you leave anyway?" she continued before Ryou could get a word in edgewise.

"Not important, and I left while you were trying to destroy every dish the café owns." Ryou replied coolly, it almost annoyed her farther.

"Get going or I'll dock your pay." He finished there conversation before walking off, hands in his pockets.

"He's _so_ annoying!' she thought, 'But then why do I feel this way?" she sighed, this was confusing.

Continuing the trip she approached the center fountain she gasped at what she saw. Masaya sat on the edge, back to her, kissing another girl. Anger welled up inside her immediately. "I knew something didn't feel right!" she shouted "Who is she?" she added ripping her now ex-boyfriend from the other girl…


	4. Admittance

"MIWA!" she shouted tears in tears now as she ran back towards the café before either of them could say anything. She barley made it away from the crowded park center when her ears and tail appeared. Running as fast as she could she broke into the still empty Café Mew Mew. Running up the stars before the girls could ask what was wrong she collapsed onto the second floor balcony barley able to breath she was crying so hard.

"Ichigo?"

"Go away you heartless bimbo" she sobbed, brown eyes now stained red from the tears.

How could he do this to me!" she continued as Ryou knelt down to her. Crying harder into his shirt, holding her gently he tried to calm her down.

"It's okay , you don't need him, you've still got me, I still love you" even as he said it he knew it was a mistake but it was still true…


	5. Ryou's Point of Veiw

Holding the heartbroken girl close to him. Feeling the chill in the air as it began to get darker he picked up the pink mew and carried her inside sitting her on his bed. Leaving the room he sighed deep in thought as he got a cool wet washcloth from the bathroom.

'Why did you say that, you moron what were you thinking! But it is true and I was going to give it to her at the museum party tonight.' His thoughts changed so fast his head hurt. Re –entering his room he found Ichigo had cried herself to sleep, coming closer whe wiped the tears from her face and kissed her lightly on the forehead before laying down the washcloth on his nightstand and walking towards his dress, taking a small box from his bottom drawer.

"Ryou?" Ichigo's voice was hoarse from crying.

"Ichigo, I was going to give this to you at the museum party tonight but I want you to have it now." Ryou sat by her on the bed and handed her the pink velvet box. Taking the box from her boss she looked at Ryou.

"What is it?" She asked suspiciously, having calmed down immensely.

"Just open it." Ryou said not snapping at her for once. Ichigo opened it and inside lay a beautiful gold locket with a pink quartz rose on it and inside was a picture of Ryou and the Mews in front of the Café.

"It's beautiful" she whispered looking at Ryou still with a slight suspicion. Setting down the box down on her lap she removed the bell Masaya had given her and replaced it with the quartz rose locket.

"Will you go with my to the party tonight?" Ryou asked in an almost whisper.

"Yes, I will." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Thank you Ichigo, I'm sorry about Masaya."

"I don't need the double-crossing cheat when I have you, you really cares about me." She said looking up at him. They were so close he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you." He said leaning in and kissing her, feeling her kiss back.

"I've gotta go." She said standing up and leaving the room. 'You imbecile, Masaya's going to be at that party and now your going with Ichigo, What are you thinking!'


	6. Mr Momoiya's Lecture

Slipping on her pink dress and her slightly high heel shoes she looked in the mirror.

"You look lovely pun' kin" her father said leaning in the doorframe.

"DAD!"

Honk Honk, a car pulled up to the curb.

"Ryou's here!" she said smiling.

"Ryou, I though it was Masaya?"

"Long story dad, right now I got to go."

"No no, I got to meet him."  
"DAD!" she sighed exasperated as her father left the room, following him as she came out the door to find him lecturing Mr. Akasaka.

"Dad, that's not my date, that is." She pointed to Ryou as he got out of the car to greet her father.

"Hello Sir, you must by Mr. Momoiya, I'm Ryou Shirogane, Your daughters date." He said shaking Mr. Momoiya's hand.

"Well nice to meet you, lat one hand on my pun' kin and I'll kill you." He said a pleasant as a paranoid father could.

"Don't mine my paranoid father." Ichigo whispered to Ryou, "Let's go." She then said aloud as Ryou opened the door to a nice black limo with a red plush interior.

"It looks nice on you, the locket." Ryou said taking seat across from her.

"Thank you." Ichigo said blushing slightly.


	7. Museum Confrontation

As Ryou let her out of the car she looked around, spotting the other girls.

"Shall we go in?" Ryou asked extending his arm to her, Ichigo smiled. 'He's okay when he's not being a snob.' She though happily with her hand on the locket her gave her.

"Ryou?"

"Yeah?"

"Care to dance?" She asked smiling up at his crystal blue eyes.

"Sure." Ryou said taking her towards the dance floor. As a slow song came on Ryou held her close, feeling the warmth of his body she sighed happily as they whirled around the dance floor.

"ICHIGO!" a familiar voice called out.

"Masaya? How dare you even talk to me!" she said with anger, and deep down, pain.

"Please Ichigo, I'm sorry, Please forgive me" he said almost begging.

"No Masaya, I don't need someone who isn't loyal to me." She said firmly.

"You don't deserve her Masaya, I don't even deserve her but you especially, you ruined your chance."

"Ryou." She said quietly smiling up at him, she then turned to Masaya.

"You lost your chance, I'm with Ryou now, I don't need double-crossing backstabber for a boyfriend. Ryou won't do that to me, Leave." She said stepping towards her ex-boyfriend and placing the bell in his hands. As Masaya stood staring that bell Ichigo led Ryou towards the balcony.


	8. Is it really Love?

(Si, short and susceptible to change after I've had a good nights sleep dozes off

Teyoku: I guess it's up to me to type this, now if only Ferrets could type sigh)

The moon shone overhead and the stars shown down, seeming like they shown just for them. Ryou held her close; looking deep into his eyes she felt she had to say it.

"I love you Ryou, more then imaginable, you've made me realize that."

"Ichigo, I've loved you longer than you think. That's where I was when you went shopping, I had just bought the locket and was planning to give it to you now during the party. Then you found Masaya and I had to give it to you sooner." He explained, and then and there alone on the balcony he leaned in and kissed her lovingly, gently, and she kissed him back.

It really was Love.


End file.
